The Accident
by RenesmeeCarlieCullen11
Summary: When Edward refuses to let Bella visit jake, do things become to heated and could Both Edward and Jake loose her Forever? Does Bella survive this accident?


"I don't care how unsafe it is Edward, he is my friend. I want to go see him." I said my tone a little harsh.

"Then he can come up and visit you under my supervision. I know if he hurts you or loses control it won't be intentionally, but I want to keep you safe. Werewolves are not good company to keep and they have very little temper." He said calmly, as if I had never said anything to him in the first place. There was no hint of annoyance or stress in his face from this argument but I kept refusing his 'offerings' of letting Jake come up.

"Like you even want to tolerate his stink and as if he would want you around." I muttered under my breath because we both know I'm right. I sighed.

"Exactly, all the more reason for you to not to see him." He sounded pleased saying this, hoping I would give in and stay with him. "But it's just for a few hours, he won't—""He won't try to hurt you, but if he does, I can't be there to protect you and it kills me to see you hurt." He cut me off still arguing.

"Edward!" I yelled, slightly pissed off, "You're not my father! You can't just keep me from seeing my friends like your grounding me!" I got up off of the couch in his room and walked downstairs. Luckily, everyone was gone hunting and wasn't expected to be back for at least another hour or so. They didn't go far. I walked out the front door and got into my car, surprised he didn't follow. It wasn't till this moment that I realized what I had said and felt a few tears rolling down the left side of my face. I replayed myself saying those hurtful words over in my head and it's not just him that could feel for that small sentence. Lately, since my parents died in a car accident about eight months ago, I have been very emotional and sulky. It's not as bad as what it used to be like, at one point I never even came out of my room. Edward stayed over to my house all the time and did everything for me. I commend him for that. I still get him to stay over every night because I hate living in that house alone; it's so empty and deserted that I feel like I can hear myself think sometimes.

My parents went off the old Samson Bridge last fall, shortly after we moved here and after I met Edward. I was in the truck with them when it happened although I don't remember it that well. I was in the back seat and I remember the water seeping in through the open windows and my dad turning around telling me to get out. I couldn't because the doors wouldn't unlock and the truck wouldn't start to put the windows down, then everything went black. I woke up in a hospital bed a few days later with Edward by my side, holding my hand. He said Jasper was out hunting when it happened and heard the truck go into the water so he went to check it out but it was too late. He told me my dad was still conscious and told him to save me and let him go, my mom had already left by then, and that was it. That is how I am here now.

I pulled out of the long narrow driveway and onto the rainy highway to go home. I wasn't going to go down to La Push to see Jake now knowing that there is no way of hiding my already reddened eyes and I probably wouldn't make the half-hour drive through this rain and darkness. I looked at the dash clock and it read 10:26pm, I was debating to whether or not leave my window open for Edward tonight, already regretting the disagreement we had. He probably wouldn't want to come over now because he thinks I am pissed at him, which is slightly true but I forgive him. It was my fault anyway. The tears were now pouring down my face almost as bad as the rain drops were coming down on the windshield outside. 'It's raining inside now.' I thought to myself and I can't see anything. I was nearing the old Samson Bridge when I thought about my parents and I encounter with it. I wasn't going to risk driving over this at least until I stopped crying so I pulled over on the side of the road just where the solid ground ends and I can see the rushing water consume the sides of the river banks, eating away at the sides.

I wipe my eyes and rest my arms on the steering wheel then lay my forehead against my arms. "Deep breaths…" I told myself, closing my eyes and enjoying the quietness of the moment. The rain was pounding on the top of the car and the wind was howling outside. I heard a long, loud sound coming from behind me, looking up in the rearview mirror; I was blinded by yellow lights heading towards me. The transport truck was sliding over the road and I panicked, only to be knocked forward onto the steering wheel smashing my head off the dash, then I let the blackness take over.

I woke up to water dripping on my shoulder and around my feet. I lifted my head only to see emptiness all around me. It took me a second to come-to and shake off the dreariness. There was a massive pounding in the back of my head and blood dripped down from forehead, soaking my shirt with red liquid. I quickly realized where I was with all the water and started to panic. I was in the same river my parents drowned in, the same river I almost drowned in, the one I couldn't get out of and I am now trapped down here again! The water was rising, it was up to my waist now and I undone my seatbelt. With my left elbow, I tried breaking out the window but it was no use, I was just giving myself a bruise. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, the water pressure was too much and I had no strength. My breathing became heavier with panic and I didn't know what to do. It's all happening so fast I can't comprehend it.

"Help!" I screamed, knowing it'd be useless because no one could hear me. I was at least ten feet under and completely alone. The water was up to my neck at this point, and I automatically thought of Edward. Oh, I was so stubborn to walk out on him like that and say those things! I was angry at myself. I was going to die leaving Edward thinking I was mad at him, and I'm not. 'I love you, Edward.' I wanted to tell him but the water filled my mouth. I stretched my neck to consume that last breath of oxygen I would ever have and closed my eyes. All I could think about was how stupid I was. I should have listened to him, I should have told him I wasn't mad and I should have never walked out of that house. But I did. I was here, at the bottom of a god damn river, drowning, dying. I want to be in his arms. I wanted him to tell me it's okay, and that everything will be fine. I want to hear his voice and his ice cold fingers run down my spine leaving sparks of excitement, but most of all, I want his lips on mine and I want to tell him, 'I love you, forever. I will always be yours.'

I could feel my last oxygen supply burn up in my lungs, tearing my chest open. I let the water cascade my mouth and my lungs wishing for this to be fast. My chest went hard and my head went light with lack of oxygen. I felt my head lightly hit the roof of the car and my body lift off the seat. I was floating. I let go of it, my air, and my last hope.

-Death was easy. Painless, peaceful. It was calm and all the harsh sounds that I could remember were muted by water. Life is harder, painful and short. It's peaceful here, quiet, calm. I let go of everything that made me, created me, held me and loved me. I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in. I slowly, peacefully, drifted into the silence.

"Who cares now anyway, she isn't coming back." I heard a low, distant voice say. It was soft, with a rough edge to it. The voice was beautiful, female.

"Rose!" I heard another yell, this belonged to a man, and it was husky like. The girl's name was Rose. I thought about that for a moment. Rosalie, the girls voice belonged to Rosalie. Of course, only she would say something like that…which means they're talking about me. I'm alive?

"Leave. Now." This voice was familiar, beautiful, like a soft, enchanting melody. I thought about whose voice this could be and only one image came to mind. Edward. My Edward, he was here, in the same room as me. Am I in heaven, or is this real? I asked myself. Where am I too? Why does he want Rosalie to leave? I am not mad at her, I am happy, over whelmed and excited just to hear someone's voice. I wonder who else is in the room. No one else has spoken a word since I heard a pair of high heels walk out.

I wanted to open my eyes, no; I was desperate to open my eyes, to see his face, the face of an angel, my angel. I am assuming, I was in a hospital because I could feel a faint heat coming down on my face, a light perhaps. They always use those darn horrible things on patients. I felt something cool pick up my right hand and rub the back of it. It was soothing and soft, I automatically recognized the touch. Edward was rubbing the back of my hand and then a pair of soft, hard, cool lips pressed the top of every fingertip. His touch was so fragile, like I would break if he held it the slightest bit too hard. He lifted my hand up to his face and held it there.

"She'll be fine Edward." A common reassuring voice told him. That was defiantly Carlisle. Oh, I wanted to open my eyes so bad but I couldn't get the strength to even attempt to. I lid there, imagining what Edward would say if I opened my eyes. He was all I could think about and this made me restless. I needed to open them, so I did.

I was instantly rejected by the brightness and automatically shut them tightly regaining my blackness and seeing spots. "Bella!" Edward said, his voice full of excitement and concern. "Bella, look at me. Look at me baby, please." He pleaded and then the light was removed from above. I re-opened my eyes to find his staring back at me. Those beautiful topaz, gold eyes staring into mine. It took him a few seconds to make sure if I was actually awake or if it was just a moment thing but he realized and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella love, are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked eagerly, holding my face in his two hands. He bent over me and kissed my forehead. I let out a sigh.

"Bella?" This was a small quiet voice, Alice.

"Okay, don't flood her with questions just yet. Let her adapt to her surroundings first." Esme told the others but I didn't want that. I wanted Edward to kiss me and hold me and I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, but she was right.

"Yes, let her get used to everything and give her a moment to take it all in. She maybe slightly confused." I heard Carlisle address everyone. Edward sat back down on the chair next to me and held my hand in his and stroked the side of my face with his other.

I looked around the room and realized it was very unfamiliar to me. The ceiling was white and smooth looking, nothing like the hospital's tiled ceiling and books everywhere on shelves against the wall. To my right was a wall full of windows, no it was all windows. A wall made of windows and a deck outside. I didn't recognize this place. "Where am I?" I asked, sounding out of breath.

"You are at my place; you probably don't recognize the room since we turned it into a hospital area for you." Edward laughed a shaky, unstable laugh not sure if he should be serious or funny where I just woke up.

"Oh…"

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle always knew how to talk to a disoriented patient. He had so many years of practice.

"My head hurts." Was all I could get out, but it was the truth. Once I thought about how I was feeling, I could actually feel a hard, pounding in my brain. It feels swollen.

"Ahh, that's to be expected. You hit it quite hard, not to worry though, just a bit of medicine and some rest, you will be fine in no time." I liked the way Carlisle talked. He was always so sure about everything.

I turned back to Edward, "How did I get here?" still curious about how I am alive.

"I followed you in your car, when you left sweetheart. When you stopped on the side of the road I went back home thinking you'd be okay but I was wrong. I was almost home when I heard a…." He struggled for the right word. "Very unpleasant sound. It all happened so fast that I thought I was too late. I pulled you out of the car and laid you on the pavement to see if you would start breathing again but you wouldn't. I brought you back here, luckily, Carlisle was just arriving and he made you, er, spit out some of the water but you were still unconscious…." He trailed off thinking.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry about everything. I love you and I didn't mean anything I said. I was frustrated and upset and I was being stubborn. I-"

"It's okay love, I forgive you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am as well. When I thought I'd lost you…" He looked at me like he was going to cry, but I knew he couldn't, which made me start to cry. I hate hurting him like this. I hate making him think he lost me, and I hate it when he doesn't let me finish my apologizes. Carlisle came back with an IV bag and hooked it up to me.

"What's that?" I was curious to what that was going to do.

"It's just some medicine to ease the pain and put you to sleep. You need your rest if you want to get better." Carlisle hooked the dropper to it, smiled, and then left, as well as everyone else in the room. I had not been aware of Emmett and Jasper standing in the corner and forgot Alice and Esme was there too, all of my attention was on Edward.

"But I don't want t-"

"Shh.. Bella, its fine. You should sleep, you're exhausted." Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep my love, I am right here. We can talk when you wake up."

"I love you."I said to him, stroking the back of his hand now.

"I love you too Bella," He said, then kissed my lips gently and brushed the side of my face with his hand. "I love you too."

I closed my eyes and let the medicine do its job. It didn't take me long to fall into the peaceful place, not long at all. Death was easy. Painless, peacefull. Life is harder, painful, and short, but when you have an angel by your side, it's worth living, no matter what happens. I let go of everything that made me, created me, held me and loved me. I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in and I slowly, peacefully, drifted into the quiet, calming, sounds of sleep.


End file.
